Lilium
by FallenXMen
Summary: Lilium - OP z Elfen Lied jest często używaną w tym opowiadaniu melodią, stąd tytuł. Dwa OC, Nightcrawler, zagadki przeszłości, Acylotes, szantarz, remedium... i jeszcze więcej :  Rating T głównie za sceny mordu...


Fallen:

Lilium

Rozdzial Pierwszy

"Przeszlosci nie mozna odkupic"

_Noc. Srebrny Chevrolet Lacetti suną autostradą E5 co jakiś czas mijany przez auta nadjeżdżające z przciwnej strony. W środku znajdowały się się cztery osoby. Za kierownicą był około czterdziestoletni mężczyzna, obok niego dziedziała czarnowłosa kobieta, a na tylnych siedzeniach byłam ja wpatrzona w ciemność za oknem i dzięwięciolatek śpiący opierając się o pasy bezpieczeństwa. Moi rodzice i brat._

_Leniwie obserwowałam pogrążone w mroku pola, wodziłam oczami po liniach telefonicznych delikatnie rysujących się na tle bezgwiezdnego nieba. Spokojny oddech mojego śpiącego brata zlewał się z szumem kół, a auto co jakiś czas podrygiwało na koleinach._

_Wjechaliśmy do jakiegoś miasteczka. Pomarańczowe światła przydrożnych latarni wpadały do środka rzucając złowrogie cienie, przesówając się po twarzach._

_Po paru minutach skręciliśmy w drogę prowadzącą między polami, otoczoną niezbyt gęstymi drzewami i krzakami. Wtedy w prześwitach pomiędzy nimi zauważyłam coś co mnie zaniepokoiło. Jakiś podstarzały wóz stał przy drzewach około dwadzieścia metrów w głąb pola. Mimo panującej ciemności w świetle lamp owego samochodu widziałam dwie postacie. Nie trzeba być sową by zauważyć broń w ręku jednej z tych postaci, niewątpliwie mężczyzny._

_- Zwolnij - powiedziałam nie spószczając z nich wzroku._

_- Czemu? - spytał ojciec._

_- Po prostu zwolnij - powtórzyłam. Samochód zaczął zwalniać. - Jeszcze - powiedziałam gdy już wyrównaliśmy się z nimi. W końcu minęliśmy ich. - Powoli się zatrzymuj._

_- Po co?_

_- Chcę się załatwić._

_Auto zjechało na pobocze. Otworzyłam drzwi i wysiadłam. Sięgłam jeszcze ręką za siebie aby upewnić się, że pod palcami poczuję zimny dotyk metalu. Był tam. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi możliwie najciszej i zapukałam jeszcze do okienka od strony kierowcy. Szyba uchyliła się._

_- Zgaś światła - szepnęłam._

_- Czemu? Auta nadjeżdżające muszą nas widzieć._

_- Zgaś._

_Ojciec nie wyglądał na skorego do wykonania polecenia. Nachyliłam się do środka i po wyłączeniu świateł przekręciłam kluczyk i wyjęłam ze stacyjki._

_- No co ty robisz?_

_- Oddam jak wrócę - i z tymi słowami odeszłam od samochodu. Trzymając się blisko gęstrzych drzew zaczęłam iść w stronę widzianego wcześniej samochodu. Poprzez liście widziałam dość wyraźnie mężczyznę celującego w jakąś przerażoną kobietę i mówiącego coś do niej. Wyjęłam z kieszeni zapalniczę oświetlając sobie nią drogę. Nie martwiłam się, że mógłby mnie zobaczyć, stał tyłem. Jednak w tak niezmąconej ciszy nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na nadepnięcie na gałązkę. Podeszłam na tyle blisko by słyszeć rozmowę._

_- WIesz czym dla mnie jest życie? - spytał ten ze spluwą. Głos miał gruby, szorstki i nieprzyjemny. - Zabawą - odpowiedział sam sobie._

_"To się nie pobawisz" pomyślałam już sięgając za plecy. Wtedy coś odwróciło moją uwagę. Jakieś towarowe auto z klekotem sunęło przez drogę. Również mężczyzna zwabiony dźwiękiem obrócił się i być może Chevrolet umknął by jego uwadze gdyby nie fakt, że w środku zostały zapalone światła._

_- Cholera - syknęłam._

_Ciemnowłosy facet przez chwilę patrzył na auto podejźliwe po czym z ręką w której znajdowała się broń schowaną za plecami zaczął zbliżać się w kierunki samochodu. Rozmawiająca w środku trójka nie była świadoma w jakim niebezpieczeństwie się znajdują._

_Możliwie najszybciej podbiegłam tam i schowałąm się lekko zgięta za szerokim konarem drzewa. Stojąc tyłem do nich słyszałam pukanie w szybę. Nie musiałam zaglądać by domyślić się iż mężczyzna z uśmiechem nachyla się czekając aż szyba się uchyli. Uchyliła._

_- Tak? - usłyszałam głos ojca._

_Krótko po tym usłyszałam trzy tłumione krzyki. Mężczyzna na pewno wyjął broń. Krótki, basowy śmiech. Zacisnęłam dłonie na kolbie pistoletu. Wyjrzałam zza drzewa. Mężczyzna celował w głowę moje brata. Miał tłumik. Ja nie miałam. Oboje rodzice mówili błagania by go oszczędzić, że dadzą mu pieniądze, biżuterię, ale niech im nie robi krzywdy._

_Mężczyzna przyjrzałs ię wnętrzu auta._

_- Czyje to? - spytał najprawdopodobniej wskazując na moją kurtkę._

_- Moje - powiedziała moja matka._

_Usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Wyjrzałam, mężczyzna otworzył tylnie drzwi i dotknął siedzenia. Biorąc pod uwagę temperaturę w aucie nie było szans by nie było ciepłe po tym jak na nim siedziałam._

_Znowu śmiech._

_- Kłamiesz. Kto jeszcze z wami jest i gdzie się teraz znajduje? - zarządał. _

_- Nikt, przysięgam - wyjąkał ojciec._

_- Zapytam jeszcze raz... - mężczyzna nachylił się nad nim._

_Nadal ukryta za krzakami zaczęłam podchodzić._

_- Kto z wami jest..._

_Byłam dwa metry od niego._

_- ...i gdzie się teraz znajduje?_

_Metr._

_Zamilkł. Zatrzymałam się._

_Metr przede mną stał ten szeroki w barkach mężczyzna. Zapadło milczenie. On czekał na odpowiedź, ja na dobry moment. Teraz jednak zastanawiałam się nad drugą opcją... co jeśli ma kamizelkę kuloodporną? W takim wypadku stałabym na przegranej pozycji._

_- Nie to nie - powiedział w końcu. Daleko nie ucieknie. Narazie zajmę się wami._

_Usłyszałam szelest powoli naciskanego spustu. Każda nanosekunda dłuzyła się jak godzina._

_Ciche 'puf' duszone przez tłumik._

_Jęknięcie matki, krzyk brata, krztuszenie ojca... Wszystko to łączyło się ze śmiechem mężczyzny i biciem mojego własnego serca._

_Znowu cisza._

_Zaciągnięcie broni, skrzęt metalu. Szept błagający o litość. Szept, który jest pełen przerażenia._

_Dlaczego... miałam ochotę się uśmiechnąć?_

_Śmiech, złowieszczy._

_Czemu chciałam się uśmiechać?_

_Szepty, błagania._

_- Bóg się mnie boi - powiedział mężczyzna tonem prosto z horroru kładąc palec na spuście._

_Nachyliłam się. Moje usta były tuż przy jego uchu. Czuł mój oddech._

_- A mnie szatan._

_Strzał. Ciało przemykające mi przed oczami, głuche uderzenie o safalt. Krew rozlewająca się pod moimi stopami._

_Dlaczego się uśmiechałam?_

Dziewczyna skończyła opowiadać siedząc z jadną nogą podwiniętą pod siebie i wzrokiem wbitym w wierzchołek dywanu. Przez większą część historii zgłębiała wzory na nim wyszyte.

- Dlaczego nie nacisnęłaś spustu wcześniej, skoro wiedziałaś, że celuje w twojego ojca? - spytał Evan.

- Właśnie, przecież i tak miałaś zamiar go zastrzelić - dodała Amara.

Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami pozwalając innym rozumieć to po swojemu.

- A co się stało z tamtą kobietą? - znowu odezwał się Evan.

Fallen podniosła wzrok.

_[Retrospekcja]_

_Butem obruciłam mężczyznę na drugą stronę by przekonać się, że jest martwy. Szeroko otwarte oczy uciekały do góry. Nie żył. Kucnęłam i sięgłam do najbliższej z jego kieszeni. W środku był dowód osobisty, jednak nie jego, a blondwłosej kobiety nadal obserwującej z przerażeniem sytuację._

_W drugiej kieszeni był portfel. Wyjęłam go. W spodniach miał tylko paczkę husteczek, zapalniczkę, papierosy i gumowe rękawiczki zapobiegające zostawianiu odcisków palców._

_Wstałam z klęczek. Otworzyłam portfel po czym wyjęłam ze środka jego prawo jazdy i dowód tożsamości, które wsunęłam mu do kieszeni na piersi. Następnie rozejrzałam się po drodze. Rzadko coś tędy przejeżdżało, szczególnie o takiej godzinie, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że taka możliwość istniała._

_Nachyliłam się do auta i spojrzałam na matkę._

_- Jakby ktoś jechał powiedz, że ten mężczyzna was zaatakował, zastrzelił go - wskazałam ojca - a następnie popełnił samobójstwo. Nie wspominaj im o mnie, odjedźcie, wezwijcie policję. Jak nikt nie będzie przejeżdżać to wrócę za chwilę. _

_Odeszłam od Chevroleta i skierowałam się do kobiety przy drugim wozie. Nadal siedziała na ziemi. Rzuciłam jej pod nogi jej dowód tożsamości._

_- Powiedz policji co ci ten facet zrobił, powiesz im też, że zaatakował nas, postrzelił śmiertelnie jedną z osób, jednak nie powiesz im jakim autem jechaliśmy, jaka była rejestracja, jak wyglądaliśmy. Byłaś wstrząśnięta, zapomniałaś. Jasne?_

_Kobieta pokiwała głową energicznie._

_- Mężczyzna popełnił samobójstwo najpierw masakrując ciało zamordowanego._

_Kobieta nadal potakiwała. W jej oczach były łzy._

_- Jedyne czego wymagam za uratowanie życia to milczenie._

_- Dziękuję - szepnęła drzącym głosem._

_Rzuciłam jej portwel mężczyzny. Złapała go._

_- Odszkodowanie. Weź kasę, a portfel spal._

_Teraz i jej odciski na nim były. Policja nie uwierzyłaby, że oddałam go jej, więc nie miała innego wyjścia jak dostosować się do moich słów._

_- Zgoda - jęknęła. Widziałam, że tak zrobi, była zbyt wystraszona by się stawiać._

_- Jeśli nie to będę musiała potraktować cię jako niewygodnego świadka, Cristal - dodałam jej imię wyczytane w dowodze by podkreślić 'wiem gdzie cię szukać'._

_[Koniec retrospekcji]_

- Poprosiłam o milczenie w tej sprawie i pozwoliłam odejść - odparła.

Następnego dnia, dziedziniec Liceum Ogólnokrztałcącego w Bayville.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego profesor chciał żebym wszystkim to opowiedziała - warknęła dziewczyna.

- Może uznał, że tak łatwiej będzie ci się zintegrować z resztą? - odparł Kurt idący obok.

- Albo zostać uznaną za mordercę psychopatę - mruknęła w odpowiedzi brunetka.

- Daj spokój, Fall. Działałaś w obronie własnej i rodziny.

Dziewczyna zaczęła zwalniać aż w końcu zatrzymała się. Chłopak dwa kroki przed nią różnież się zatrzymał i obrócił do niej pytająco.

- Wiesz dlaczego wtedy nie strzeliłam wcześniej? - spytała cicho.

- Nerwy?

- Nie... - przez chwilę milczała. Jej oczy stawały się coraz bardziej nieobecne. Przed oczami miała obrazy z tamtego wydarzenia. - Chciałam, żeby ten mężczyzna go zabił - powiedziała tak cicho, że nie była pewna czy nie była to jedynie jej myśl. Czy w ogóle to powiedziała.

Przez chwilę pomiędzy nimi zapadło milczenie.

- Nienawidziłam go. Ten człowiek wzbódzał we mnie najgorsze emocje, hamował mnie od wszystkiego do czego dążyłam... Ale tak naprawdę naprawdę znienawidziłam go po tym jak obraził kogoś naprawdę dla mnie ważnego... Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczyłam i nie wybaczę. Mógł obrażać mnie, i robił to, ale nigdy nie pozwolę mu obrażać osób mi bliskich...

W końcu podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła to, co najmniej spodziewała się zobaczyć... Zrozumienie.

- To nadal działanie w obronie... całego życia - uśmiechnął się.

- Ale ja czerpałam z tego satysfakcję... dziką satysfakcję.

_[Retrospekcja]_

_Wróciłam w okolice srebrnego wozu i po raz kolejny nachyliłam się do okienka._

_- Jeśli jesteś wrażliwa to proponuję ci nie patrzeć - powiedziałam do matki po czym sięgając ręką do środka otworzyłam drzwi. Bezwładne ciało mojego ojca zwisało uczepione na pasach bezpieczeństwa z głową pochyloną nad kierownicą. Odpiełam pasy, a on stoczył się lądując na drugim, martwym mężczyźnie._

_- Odciągnęłam go trochę na bok nie martwiąc się o odciski palców. Znalazłam większy kamień i najzupełniej w świecie... zaczęłam go miażdżyć. Zaczęłam od dłoni. Żadnych pozostawionych linii papilarnych. Następnie twarz. To była największa satysfakcja. Dzika, nieposkromiona satysfakcja. Uczucie rządzy, poczucie zemsty, chęć, by mógł doświadczyć tego żywy, a jednocześnie przyjemnośc czerpana z faktu, że taki nie jest._

_Nie miał żadnych złamań ani (jeszcze nie zniszczonych) znamion, które mogłyby pomóc w identyfikacji. Jedyne co zostało to krew, jednak jej nie sposób się pozbyć._

_Odciągnęłam oba ciała na pobocze, za krzaki. Na ulicy co prawda zostały jeszcze czerwone plamy jednak zanim ktoś zdecyduje się dociec ich pochodzenia minie trochę czasu._

_Wbrew temu co możnaby podejżewać nie wyrzuciłam zakrwawionego głazu, a zabrałam go ze sobą._

_Po raz kolejny rozejrzałam się. Żadnych podejrzanych. Kbieta przy aucie, tam gdzie poprzednio._

_Satysfakcja._

_Otworzyłam drzwi do miejsca kierowcy i spojrzałam na plamy krwi na pokrowcu. Zdjęłam go. Uznałam, że nie ma potrzeby zdejmować ich na reszcie siedzeń, chociaż to mogłoby ograniczyć zbędne domysły dlaczego brak go tylko na jednym siedzeniu._

_Spojrzałam na wycieraczkę przy pedałach. Czysto._

_Otworzyłam bagażnik i wsadziłam tam zakrwawiony pokrowiec. Owszem, mądrze byłoby spalić go tu i teraz, ale pozostawanie w tym miejscu z każdą minutą niesie większe ryzyko._

_Wsiadłam na miejsce kierowcy._

_- Poprowadzę. Ty jesteś zbyt roztrzęsiona._

_Wyjęłam z kieszeni kluczyki._

_Obaj leżeli tam, w rowie. martwi. Artur Bird, mój ojciec, oraz Jared Cave, prawdopodobnie seryjny morderca._

_Jego broń, którą zabrałam w między czasie lerzy bezpiecznie pod moimi nogami. Słońce powoli zaczna wschodzić. Jade szosą. Wiem, że nie ma po mnie śladu... żadnych odcisków, odbić podeszwy buta, nawet włosa... Zaraz dojadę nad morze. Obok mnie w reklamówce jest zakrwawiony głas. Czuję woń krwi. Dźwięki pozytywki sączyły się z komórki. Lilium._

_Satysfakcja._

_[Koniec retrospekcji]_

Nie powie tego. Nie chce nikogo do siebie zrażać.

- W takich chwilach każde uczucie mże być wzięte za satysfakcję - zaśmiał się Kurt. - NIe przejmuj się tak. Było minęło.

Brunetka milczała.

- To nie wszystko, prawda...? - spytał spoważniawszy.

Gdyby zapisać charaktery tej dwójki w postaci wykresu liniowego, większa część całkowicie by się pokrywała. Byłyby jednak dwie rzeczy, które by różniły się możliwie najbardziej. Pierwsza to stosunek do osób wokół, druga to umiejętność przebaczania. On przebaczał wszystkim... tylko nie sobie. Ona nie przebaczała nikomu. Zapamiętywała najdrobniejsze szczegóły i prędzej czy później szukała zemsty. A gdy Fallen się mści, cierpi nie tylko osoba winna, ale każdy kto stanie jej na drodze.

Brunetka pokręciła głową przecząco.

- Co ty jeszcze ukrywasz? - spytał wpatrując się w nią podejźliwie.

- Za dużo.

Dziewczyna chciała odejść, ale szesnastolatek zatrzymał ją.

- Powiedz. Będzie ci lżej...

- Nie chcesz znać całej prawdy - odparła.

- O to chodzi, że chcę znać tylko prawdę.

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Wszystko? Nawet to przez co możesz mnie znienawidzić? - spytała.

- Tak.

Zadzwonił dzwonej zwiastujący rozpoczęcie się pierwszej lekcji. Brunetka westchnęła.

- Może innym razem - zaczęła iść w stronę wejścia głównego szkoły.

- Fallen!

- Powiem ci, obiecuję - odpowiedziała obracając się na chwilę.

Powie.

Ale nie chce.

Bardzo.

Sala lekcyjna była otwarta tak jak zazwyczaj. Dzwonek dzwoniła już pięć minut wcześniej, ale Rudeckiego jak nie było tak nie ma. Uczniowie siedzieli na ławkach bądź mazali po tablicy. W końcu weszła dyrektorka, Raven Darkholm. Oznajmiła, że poprowadzi zastępstwo za nauczyciela biologi, a w ramach zajęć pójdą do parku podziwiać 'naturę'. Oczywiście wszyscy jak i ona sama wiedzieli, że to najzupełniejsze olanie lekcji.

Gdy byli w drodze Fallen trzymała się zdala od rozgadanej klasy. Z rękami w kieszeniach aszła za nimi wsłuchując się w pozytywkę grającą na jej komórce. Znowu i znowu ta sama melodia, której nie powstydziłby się sam Crooger bądź Chucky we własnej osobie, a która równie dobrze nadałaby się do usypaiania małego dziecka.

Po dość krótkim czasie dołączył do niej Kurt.

- Obiecałaś mi coś.

- Naprawdę tego chcesz? - spytała poprzez westchnienie.

- Mów.

Szesnastolatka znowu westchnęła.

- Nie znienawidź mnie za to co powiem... - był to cichy szept przesączony proźbą. - Po tamtym wydarzeniu i dostaniu się tu zaczęłam stopniowo robić z siebie coś, czym nikt nie chciałby być... broń. Automat. Jak maszyna gdzie wrzucasz pieniążek i grasz do woli... Nie zrozum mnie źle... - na chwilę zapałzowała i zagryzła dolną wargę. - Zabijałam za pieniądze. Nie dla pieniędzy, a za nie. I to mi się podobało.

Dopiero po tych słowach nawiązała kontakt wzrokowy ze słuchającym jej chłopakiem. Był w szoku i tylko tyle zdołała wyczytać z jego spojrzenia.

- Nie twierdzę, że jestem mistrzem w walce, że potrafię pozostać nieuchwytna, że popełniam zrbodnie idealne... Ale to mnie bawi. Napędza. Satysfakcjonuje.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Fallen przeniosła wzrok na klasę idącą parę metrów przed nimi, akurat poza zasięgiem słuchu. Jakieś dwie plotkary co chwila odwracały się do nich po czym zaczynały coś mówić chichocząc przy tym. Ale brunetka miała w poważaniu co mogą sobie pomyśleć. Grupa trzech mięśniaków przepychała się na chodniku i nawet w odległości tych paru metrów dosłyszalne były przekleństwa wychodzące z ich ust.

Tak, Fallen próbowała odciągnąć swoje myśli od tego co przed chwilą powiedziała.

- Jest jeszcze coś czym mnie zaskoczysz?

Brunetka natychmiast obruciła się w jego stronę. Właśnie powiedziała mu, że jest seryjnym zabójcą, a on nic?

Najwyraźniej Kurt przywuażył jej spojrzenie szeroko otwartych oczu dopingowanych lekko rozchwylonymi w geście zdziwnia ustami, bo popatrzył na nią kątem oka i uśmiechną się półgębkiem. Dziewczyna zamknęła usta i zwężyła oczy próbując odgadnąć jego myśli, z czego on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę.

Na początku nie chciała zaczynać tematu, jednak teraz - przez jego milczenie - czuła się jeszcze bardziej skołowana.

- Jest - odpowiedziała wreszcie. - Ale chyba nie ma sensu żebym ci mówiła...

- Czemu?

Klasa zatrzymała się i dyrektorka zaczęła mówić.

- Bo i tak nie uwierzysz - szepnęła Fallen, bo znaleźli się w zasięgu słuchu pozostałych.

- Czy będę zbyt wymagająca jeśli poproszę was aby przez następne dwadzieścia minut nikt się nie pozabijał? - spytała Darkholm. - Pokręćcie się po prarku, porozklądającie i błagam, chociaż sprawiajcie wrażenie, że to projekt szkolny...

Uczniowie zaczęli rozchodzić się po okolicy.

- Masz zamiar tak po prostu to przemilczeć? - brunetka wodziła opuszkami palców po korze mijanych drzew.

- Przeszłości nie można odkupić, prawda?

Fallen niespiesznie przeniosła wzrok na Kurta. Patrzył w niebo wyraźnie przypominając sobie coś nieprzyjemnego.

- Mówisz tak ze względu na Stefana, mam rację?

Szesnastolatek nagle obrócił się w jej stronę.

- C-co... skąd...

- Być może właśnie dlatego, że wiem o tobie więcej, niż chciałbyś abym wiedziała, nie miałam takich hamulców przed powiedzeniem ci prawdy...

Stefan Szardos, czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy. Syn Margali Szardos, brat Jamaine Szardos oraz przyszywany brat Kurta Wagnera. Nic w tym wszystkim wyjątkowego, prawda? A jednak, najstarszy z rodzeństwa chłopak widział więcej niż każda inna osoba. Widział istoty z piekieł zaklęte w ciałach trzymastu dzieci, wszystkie w wieku poniżej dziesięciu lat. Przynajmniej on tak sądził, a ta pewność kosztowała życie niewinnych dzieci...

*Papaja: No to tak: nie chciało mi się pisać do tego całej retrospekcji, ale Ororo powiedziała, że by można, więc zrobiłam, szczególnie, że nigdy w żadnym opowiadaniu nie robiłam retrospekcji do tego... No ale zrobiłam tym razem xD I nie chciało mi sie szukać tego w komiksie więc pisałam z pamięci... Tak jakby co, żeby nie było potem, że było nie identycznie "xD*

_[Retrospekcja]*_

_- Mogę mieć do ciebie proźbę? - ni z tego ni z owego Stefan spoważniał._

_- Zawsze do usług - Kurt nadal był uśmiechnięty._

_- Jeśli kiedykolwiek... - chłopak obrócił się bokiem do dwa lata młodszego brata. Z jego miny można było wywnioskować, że to co chce powiedzieć nie jest łatwe. - Coś się ze mną stanie i... będę krzywdzić niewinnych... Obiecaj mi, że mnie zatrzymasz, nie ważne jakim kosztem - dokończył już ze znacznie większym zdecydowaniem w głosie. Przeniósł wzrok na brata i wyczekująco patrzył mu w oczy._

_W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Głównym źródłem światła były okno i świeca najprawdopodobniej ustawione tam przez Jamaine lub Margali lubiące takie okultystyczne sprawy co nieraz było tematem żartów braci. Teraz jednak ten zapachowy dym zdawał im się ciążyć w powietrzu._

_- Przecież nic takiego nie nastąpi - Kurt był pewien, że ma rację._

_- Ale obiecaj - niebieskooki wyciągną do niego rękę jakby proponował mu zakład, a nie prosił o obietnicę._

_- Eh... no dobra, zgoda. Obiecuję._

_Uścisnęli sobie dłonie._

_Czyżby Stefan wiedział więcej niż mógł? Czyżby przeczówał co się stanie?_

_Dwa miesiące później, rynek w Winzeldorf._

_Kurt nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nie chciał im wierzyć. Stefan stał nad jakimś przerażonym chłopakiem trzymając w dłoni nóż na którym widniała świeża krew, której rónież sporo było dookoła. Co uderzało jeszcze bardziej to fakt, że w fontannie woda również była czerwona i znajdywały się w niej martwe dzieci._

_- Stefan! - zawołał. Prawdopodobnie jedna sekunda różnicy wystarczyłaby by chłopiec dołączył do gromadki w fontannie. Czarnowłosy obrócił się i zobaczył możliwie jak najszybciej zbliżającego się do niego brata._

_- Oni... nie żyją... hehe... pokonałem ich... - powiedział._

_- Co ty zrobiłeś...?_

_- Uratowałem nas. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Bracie, nie zagrażają nam - to co było w oczach chłopaka było Kurtowi obce. Puste spojrzenie, zmniejszone źrenice..._

_- Opanuj się - powiedział licząc na to, że cokolwiek to pomoże._

_- Powstrzymaj... mnie... - powiedział Stefan gdy jego oczy na krótką chwilę zdawały się wrócić do normalnego stanu. Po tej wypowiedzi jednak znowu zaszły pustką. - Jeszce tylko ostatni - powiedział obracając się spowrotem do dziecka, zbyt przerażonego by uciec. Uniósł broń i zamachną się jednak Kurt w ostatniej chwili złapał jego rękę._

_- Przestań. Nie możesz tego robić! - zawołał._

_Stefan nic nie odpowiedział tylko próbował się wyrwać i szamotał się co zdecydowanie nie ułatwiało zabrania mu broni. Wtedy Stefan przekręcił się nieodpowiednio i dało się słyszeć dźwięk skręcanego karku, po czym upadł bezgłośnie na ziemię._

_Przy ciele chłopaka, a za razem kilkunastu martwych dzieci Kurta znaleźli ludzie wracający ze Mszy i od razu posądzili go o morderstwo ich wszystkich, a następnie bez zwłoki rzucili w pogoń za nim._

_To co wydarzyło się po tym Kurt zapamiętał jako jedno wielkie piekło. Gdy próbował odtworzyć w pamięci ten incydent widział jedynie ogień, ostre przedmioty lecące w jego stronę i słyszał wyzwiska rzucane z każdej strony, w tym ciągle powtarzające się słowo "demon" oraz "potwór", a do tego wszystkiego to ciążące poczucie winy za śmierć Stefana. Zresztą jego własna była kwestią sekund._

_I nagle wszystko się zatrzymało. Jakby Bóg wcisnął pauzę, jednak przejmujący ból nie znikał, więc nie mogła to być śmierć, prawda? Z pamiędzy zatrzymanych w niemym krzyku ludzi wyłonił się starszy mężczyzna na wózku. Profesor Xavier._

_[Koniec retrospekcji]_

- Skąd wiesz co się stało z moim bratem? - spytał w końcu.

- To długa historia... - westchnęła brunetka.

"Promise me you'll stop me whatever it takes", te słowa wielokrotnie rozbrzemiewały również w jej głowie. Nieraz też zastanawiała się, co by zrobiła będąc tam tamtego dnia, wiedząc, że osoba, która podejdzie do młodego chłopaka będzie jego oprawcą? Podeszłaby ryzykując, że zostanie znienawidzona przez Kurta, czy może pozwoliła wszystkiemu potoczyć się własnym rytmem i dać mu się za to obwiniać przez wiele lat?

- Mamy czas.

- Nie ważne...

Fallen nie była detektywem, nie oglądała też kryminałów, ale życie nauczyło ją zwracać uwagę na najdrobniejsze szczegóły, najcichsze dźwięki, najdrobniejszy ruch, toteż kruk siadający na drzewie przy którym akurat stali nie umkną jej uwadze, a zniknięcie dyrektorki, która poprzednio pozostawała w polu widzenia od razu połączyło jej się z tym faktem. Mystique była podstępna. Nigdy nie można było być pewnym ile wie, co planuje i po czyjej stronie stoi, więc tak naiwne dostarczanie jej informacji byłoby głupotą.

- Ktoś zna fakty, o których nikt nie powinien wiedzieć i to ma być nieważne?

- Najwyraźniej - dziewczyna znacząco popatrzyła do góry. Kurt widząc kruka od razu domyślił się o co chodzi.

Do końca wycieczki nie padło już ani jedno słowo na ten temat.

- Kiedyś będziesz musiała mi powiedzieć - Kurt wrócił do tematu dopiero, gdy znowu całą klasą zmierzali w stronę szkoły.

- Wiem. W sumie nie ma tu dużo do powiedzenia i choć wolałabym tego uniknąć, to wiem, że jest za późno by wszystko po prostu przemilczeć.

- Więc słucham.

Fallen westchnęła. On nie odpuści. Pokazała, że wie za dużo i teraz nie zostało jej nic innego jak wszystko wyjawić. Zwolniła na tyle by znaleźć się poza zasięgiem słuchu reszty uczniów.

- Możesz nie uwierzyć... Możesz wziąć mnie za wariatkę... Ale... prawda jest taja, że pochodzę z innego wymiaru, świata, rzeczywistości czy Bóg wie czego. Tam... to co tu jest rzeczywistością, było fikcją. Dlatego wiem więcej niż powinnam. Miejsca, wydarzenia, osoby... dorastałam wśród ich historii zapisanych w komiksach...

Brunetka przestała śledzić chmury na niebie i przeniosła wzrok na przyjaciela wpatrzonego gdzieś przed siebie.

- W tej rzeczywistoąści jestem mniej więcej tyle co w instytucie. Trochę dłużej.

Przez chwilę nie padło ani jedno słowo.

- A... jak się tu znalazłaś?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się pod nosem słysząc to pytanie.

- Nie spróbujesz nawet oskarżyćmnie o postradanie zmysłów?

- Wszystkie fakty opowiadają się po twojej stronie - przenióśł na nią wzrok. - To jak się od początku zachowywałaś, jak obojętne wydawały ci się być moce, jak szybko obdarzyłaś profesora zaufaniem...

Fallen znowu zaśmiała się pod nosem.

- Faktycznie, mogłam bardziej się postarać.

- To prawda - uśmiechnął się. - Więc jak to się stało, że jesteś 'tu'?

- Szczerze mówiąc nie jestem pewna... To stało się na plaży, ale byłam jakby w transie. Jedyne co pamiętam to silne emocje jakie mną targały, a potem oślepiające światło.

- Amy też tam była?

- Tak... i Krystian... Ale nigdy nie zapytałam co z tego pamiętają...

- Czemu?

Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jeśli cię to interesuje, to droga wolna, pytaj... Ja chyba jednak spasuję.

Tego samego dnia, godzina 17:20, pokuj Amy i Fallen.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i zaraz do środka wsunęła się głowa Kurta.

- Mogę o coś zapytać...? - powiedział od razu.

- Jasne, pytaj - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa kobieta odstawiając trzymany zeszyt.

- Jak znalazłyście się w tym wymiarze? - wypalił od razu chłopak.

Amy obróciła się nagle w jego stronę.

- Powieziała ci? - zawołała na co nastolatek odpowiedział skinęciem głowy.

Kobieta westchnęła.

*Retrospekcja na podstawie Nightcrawler: Manifest of Destiny, wersja edytowana na potrzeby uniwersum


End file.
